Deadman Love-child
by ladyknights104
Summary: Ganta is pregnant, how will Senji (his boyfriend and father of his child) react? Senji/Ganta SHOTA YAOI MPREG BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Personally I think it's a crime if there is a yaoi couple without at least one mpreg story. Now I know some people are ever so bitter about it and say that it's impossible but it's a fan**_**fiction**_**, plus if you don't like it why are you here? Now I've never really written shota mpreg but I've read plenty of SebaCiel mpreg's and that one Rusvia fic so I should be good. Now I am working on another story (that is also an mpreg) but I guess this'll be like a side thing, depends on how popular it gets. This is intended to be one chapter but if you want me to continue I'll gladly do that. Oh and in case you haven't noticed I'm trying to stock up on mpregs...I guess it's a quiet dream of mine to be known for good mpregs. Eh, what can a simple fujoshi do?**

**Warnings: MPREG, SHOTA, DON'T LIKE WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE? **

**Disclaimer: These things are annoying as hell but…..none of the characters in Deadman Wonderland belong to me and I did not create Deadman Wonderland, if I did it would be a hell of a lot more graphic and Senji and Ganta would be intimate. **

Ganta was on his bed rolled up in a ball in the dark. He was shaking and even though you couldn't hear him tears were running down his face.

"_This can't be happening," _he thought _"…it just isn't possible!"_

Ganta clamped his eyes shut, a fresh trail of tears running down his face once again. What would he tell Senji? How would Senji react to the news? Honestly...Ganta wasn't sure. Ganta pushed himself up to a sitting position and tried to wipe the tears away from his face, but they were just replaced by new ones that refused to stop flowing. Ganta couldn't help but think back to...was it an hour ago? He had lost track of time. Anyways, he couldn't help but think back to when he received the news that would change his life forever, even more from when that Red Man murdered all of his friends and gave him the powers of a Deadman.

"_I'm WHAT?" Ganta half asked half shrieked._

_For the past week Ganta had been waking up early in the morning only to double over the toilet and vomit. He's also had weird mood swings and strange symptoms of fatigue. Also he's been having weird cravings and he's been a lot more hungry than usual. He didn't want to see the female doctor that had taken the eye of his boyfriend Senji, but if he stood a chance in the Carnival Corpse he would have to get whatever was wrong with him treated. _

_The female doctor looked at him nonchalantly.__"I don't think I could have been any clearer, do you not understand what I said?"_

_Ganta snapped his eyes shut and grabbed his hair as if to rip it out. "I heard what you said but...but what you said just isn't possible! I'm a guy so...how the hell am I _pregnant_?"_

_The doctor sighed as if this was going to be just one big burden to her. "Over the past years we have come to learn that some Deadmans have special qualities, though we never thought it would cause a male to be fertile, especially for someone your age."_

_Ganta flinched slightly and turned away from the doctor. "Don't remind about my age, I know that I'm too young to have a _baby_!" _

_Once again the doctor sighed at Ganta and looked at with almost a pitiful look in her eyes. She did feel a little bad for him...then again who wouldn't? He was young and even though he was trapped in the hell hole known as Deadman Wonderland he still had a life ahead of him. Sure it wasn't much of a life but a life is a life. The doctor pushed her glasses up her nose and cleared her throat._

"_Well if you don't want it I'm sure we could use the fetus for—" _

"_Don't you even say it!" Ganta yelled, interrupting her. "I never said that I didn't want it and there is no way in hell that I would let you people even _touch _my baby. I'm keeping it whether you like it or not! And don't throw the whole 'but you're child will be born in a prison' or 'it would just suffer' bullshit! I really don't give damn what you people think so just _fuck off _about it."_

_The doctor stared at Ganta with wide eyes. Sure she kind of expected a reaction like this but Ganta went farther than she thought he would. Sure she _could _force him to abort the child but something inside her was telling her that the fetus would be more valuable if it lived. _

"_Well if you're going to be like that...then I suppose I have no choice." _

_Ganta looked at her with eyes filled with horror at what she might be implying. But the doctor rolled her chair over to a computer and began typing some official stuff on it. _

"_I'll have someone call for a specialist to come to the prison, but I'm going to tell you there might not be many doctors who will be willing to come to your aid so we might have to find a foreign specialist. When they arrive we'll see what ideas they have for you, but until then you're just going to have to sit tight. You're free to leave now."_

_Ganta stared at her with wide eyes before running over to her and flinging his arms around her in a tight hug. "OH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR UNDERSTANDING!"_

_Once he realized what he was doing he froze for a moment and backed off brushing himself off. "Oh...sorry about that I guess I'm just relived." He bowed and quickly left the room, leaving the doctor awe-stuck for a moment before she quickly returned back to her work acting as if nothing happened._

Ganta laid a hand on his abdomen. It wasn't until he had gotten back to his room that he realized what exactly he would be doing and it overwhelmed him a little. He figured that he would have to tell Senji about it. There was no doubt that Senji was the father seeing how he was the only person Ganta had ever been in bed with. But he was nervous about how Senji would react to finding out that he's with child, more specifically _their _child. Would Senji be happy, or would he be angry? Well...if Senji loved him (which he has been told many times before that he does) Senji would at least accept the facts. Sure he might be in denial about it for a little while as Ganta was, plus after a few months it'll be obvious that something was up. Hopefully the specialist they're going to bring in will make it so that Ganta doesn't have to fight in any Carnival Corpses' but...what about Senji? He can barely watch Senji fight without crying or screaming from fright or the stress. Ganta had heard that pregnant women can have miscarriages from intense stress...and if he has to watch Senji die he would at least want to have a part of Senji with him afterwards. But what if Senji does react angrily to the news? What if Senji wants him to get rid of it? What will he do then? He really didn't know. But he knew that Senji has to know about the baby, after all he did help create it.

So, shakily, Ganta pushed himself off his bed and made his way to Senji's room. They would often visit each other so nobody thought of it as weird, that and they probably didn't care. He knew that Senji didn't really bother to lock his door, so Ganta was able to walk right in. He closed the door behind him but saw that Senji was no where to be seen. Thought the lights were on and it seemed to be a little humid, like someone had taken a hot shower.

"Senji, are you in here?"

Ganta heard a sound come from the bathroom and then Senji walked into view with a pair of dark boxers on and he was drying his hair with a towel. When Senji saw Ganta he smiled and went over and kissed Ganta's forehead. "Hey beautiful, what's up?"

Ganta blushed a little and sat on Senji's bed looking at his hands in his lap. "Uh...stuff, I guess."

Senji chuckled and let the towel had had fall to the floor as he searched through his drawers for something to wear. "Isn't it always?"

Ganta continued to look down at his hands, wondering how he should break the news to Senji. It's not like he can just come out and say 'Oh nothing much is going on. Oh want to hear something funny? Apparently male Deadmans can get pregnant 'cause I'm pregnant with your child!' yeah that wouldn't end very well. There had to be a way to bring it up casually.

"Um...Senji, can I ask you something?" Ganta said.

Senji continued to dig through his drawers until he decided on a dark tank top. "Sure, ask away."

Ganta gulped a little, debating if should ask or not. But it was just a question, it wouldn't hurt, right? "Um...hypothetically, if someone you were dating happened to get pregnant...how would you react?"

Senji had been pulling the tank top over his head but he momentarily froze at Ganta's question, but continued to dress himself soon after. "Well...is the kid mine?"

Ganta was almost hurt by what Senji had said, but he reminded himself that Senji thought that they were only speaking hypothetically, but you could still see that it affected him. "Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be?"

Senji shrugged. "I was just wondering." Senji walked over and sat down next to Ganta and thought a little. "Well...I suppose it would be pretty nice to have a crib midget running around, but I don't know if I would be ready to raise a kid."

"So...you would prefer it not to happen?" Ganta asked.

Senji shrugged again. "I guess it wouldn't create as much hassle—hey Ganta what's wrong?!"

Ganta hadn't realized it, but he had started crying. But now that he was aware of it it only caused him to start blubbering. It really seemed like Senji didn't want the baby, and he felt like a fool for thinking otherwise. Senji tried to hold Ganta to calm him down but Ganta pushed him away and ran to the other side of the room facing away from Senji holding himself.

"I never should have thought that you would want it! Why the hell did I even think that you ever would?!" Ganta yelled through his chocked sobs.

Senji stared at him with wide eyes. What the hell was Ganta talking about? Slowly, Senji got up and walked over to Ganta and gently put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Ganta….what are you talking about?"

Ganta tried to shake away Senji's touch, even though it was a worthless effort. "I don't care what you think! I'm keeping this baby whether you like it or not okay, and you can't change my mind!"

It took a while for Senji to fully process what Ganta had just told him. Senji froze for a moment, eyes (well, _eye_) wide and in shock. "W-What did you say?"

Ganta turned and faced Senji, still blubbering. "You heard me, I'm with child! I don't care if you don't like it and I'm going to keep this baby and make sure those fucking bastards never get their shitty hands on it!"

Senji did nothing; he just stared down at Ganta with this shocked look on his face as Ganta continued to glare up at him. Well, there was nothing that Ganta could do now so he might as well leave. He was just about to turn away when Senji grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace passionately kissing him. Ganta wasn't sure of what to do, so he wrapped his arms around Senji's neck and kissed him back. Senji broke away from the kiss and held Ganta closer to him. They stayed like for a little while before Senji whispered into Ganta's ear.

"You're having a baby?"

Ganta didn't know what to say, so he just nodded.

"And it's mine?"

Again, Ganta nodded. Senji backed up with still a look of shock on his face. He swayed on his feet but before he could fall he sat on his bed and rubbed his temples, trying to relieve the light-headedness he felt. He thought long and hard for a few minutes before he visibly paled.

"Holy shit...I'm gonna be a dad." Senji chuckled a little. "Who would have thought...me, The Crow, is going to be a dad." He chuckled a little more before looking at Ganta with a serious expression. "Are you OK with this? I mean...you're pretty young...are you sure you'll be able to handle it?"

Ganta sighed and sat down next to Senji and leaned on his shoulder. "I don't know...I mean I know that I'm keeping her—"

"Her?" Senji looked at Ganta with a raised eyebrow.

Ganta looked up at Senji and nodded. "Yeah...I know it's too early to tell but something's telling me that it's going to be a girl."

Senji chuckled. "What if it's a boy?"

Ganta glared at Senji (even though it didn't really affect him). "Who's carrying her?"

Senji laughed and raised his hands in defeat. "Fine...I was just thinking out the possibilities." Senji once again became serious. "But seriously...are you going to be able to handle child birth?"

Ganta sighed and looked at his hands again. "Again I don't know...but no matter what I'm going to keep her. Besides why shouldn't I be able to handle it? I mean...I've been through a lot worse."

"You and me both kid...what are they going to do?"

The question seems vague, but they both knew what it meant plain and clear. Even though Ganta said that he wouldn't let them lay a finger on his little girl there wasn't a full guarantee that he would be able to fulfill that promise. Those people had their ways of getting what they wanted.

"The doctor said she was going to call a specialist and see what they thought, though she's not sure if any would be willing to help someone like me so it might be a foreigner...not that I mind but still..."

Senji held Ganta close to him. "I know, I know...you can't help but worry. Come to think of it I'm having my own worries."

Ganta looked up at Senji. "What do you mean?"

Senji sighed and held Ganta a little tighter. "You and I both know that there are some sick perverts in this hell hole, and if they found out about this I can't imagine what they would do."

Ganta pursed his lips and looked back down at the floor. It was true...if the other inmates found out about his pregnancy it would be obvious about how the baby got there in the first place. Sure Senji would protect him but they still had a right to worry. Hopefully the specialist would be sympathetic and make sure that there won't be a chance that happens. Promoter Tamaki would probably have a field day with this and he might have Senji and Ganta fight against each other and after what happened to Nagi and his wife...the thought terrified Ganta. They would just have to find a way through this together, and no matter what Ganta would protect his little girl even if it meant his life.

**What do you think? Should I continue? If you think so, review! Now I've been watching the subbed episodes on YouTube (I created a fake account) but then I realized "Holy shit I could watch the dubbed episodes on another website!" *facepalm*. Now I'm re-watching the series so that I can get used to the dubbed voices. Reviews are love!**

**Love and yaoi**

_**~ladyknights104 **_


End file.
